


I Dare You To Move

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Series: Soulmate Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: Betty and Jughead are soulmates. They've accepted this.Now they just have to learn how to make that work while college and pretty girls seem to be in the way.





	I Dare You To Move

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!!!! This took a long time, but here's part two for you guys. <3  
> Someone mentioned wanting to see some jealous!Betty as well so I added that in for you because I love you guys and love to give you all the sweet Bughead goodness you ask for.
> 
> (Also the Star Wars Uber ride that they talk about in this chapter is based off of true events that I encountered while in Los Angeles. It was wild.)

College sucks. That’s all Betty Cooper has to say about it. She’s not sure exactly what she had expected out of the experience but it definitely wasn’t this. 

She is currently crying into a bowl of ramen noodles, partly because of the fact that she has an essay that’s due tomorrow that she hasn’t even started but mostly because she doesn’t have any clean forks and she doesn’t want to wash dishes so she’s eating her noodles with a plastic knife that she found at the bottom of their utensil drawer. 

“I’ll help with your essay!” Veronica offers for the tenth time. Betty just keeps crying. “Or let’s call Jughead, I’m sure he’s already finished his. He’ll help you!” Betty cries even harder. “Okay, yeah. I’m calling Jughead. I did not sign up for this.” 

If Betty wasn’t such a mess she would tell Veronica that technically she did sign up for this when she signed up to be Betty’s roommate for the year, but whatever, details. It doesn’t matter anyway because Betty’s crying so hard that she can’t even talk. She can barely even eat and her noodles are starting to dribble down her chin which earns her a disgusted look from her best friend. 

“I should have taken Archie up on his offer to get an apartment together,” Veronica sighs out. 

Betty glares at her but doesn’t stop crying so she probably looks more constipated and less scary. 

“Jughead Jones! Get your ass over here, Betty has been crying for the past forty minutes and I am stressed out. I can’t handle this right now.” Veronica pauses her yelling and listens to something before yelling again. “What the hell are you doing at a poetry slam? Jesus Christ, you’re a weirdo. I don’t give a damn about that. Hurry up!” Her best friend ends the call and walks back over to her. 

“Look, Jughead is on his way so I really need you to stop crying before he thinks that I did something to upset you and then he’s going to kill me.”

Betty pouts but bites down on her lip so that it’ll stop the crying. It doesn’t really help at all, but she’s not wailing anymore so that’s something. See, she feels for Veronica right now. She’s not really lying when she says that Jughead will kill her. Ever since their newfound relationship, Jughead has become even more protective of Betty. Veronica says that it’s only a little more excessive than he usually was, but that Betty’s only just realizing now because she’s allowing herself to. 

Things with Jughead have been… interesting, to say the least. They didn’t immediately start a relationship and Betty doesn’t even really think they’re even in a relationship now, but she wonders if that’s something you even need to clarify with your soulmate. If someone’s your soulmate doesn’t that automatically mean you’re dating? She’s not sure. She thinks the whole narrative might have been a little different for her and Jughead anyways. 

They had gone on a few dates throughout the summer before Betty left with Veronica on a trip to Europe and then when they came back, it was orientation week and so there wasn’t much time for dating at all. It was okay though, because they were at the same college and even had an english class together so Betty saw Jughead often enough. 

But other than that there really wasn’t anything new. They hadn’t kissed, they barely even held hands. Veronica says that Jughead’s holding back because he doesn’t want to scare off Betty, but Betty doesn’t know what it is that he’s even scared of. She wouldn’t push him away, at least she doesn’t think so, but she’s not exactly sure to be honest. She was still a little confused about the whole situation. She knew that she didn’t hate Jughead, but she didn’t exactly love him either. She liked him. He was funny and he was her best friend, the literal other half of her soul but she didn’t love him that way. Not yet. He seemed to accept that easily enough and it was okay for now.

“What the hell?” A deep voice rings out and Betty looks up to see said soulmate standing in the doorway. He gives Veronica a glare. “Why is she covered in ramen noodles?”

“Because she can’t stop crying and actually eat them,” Ronnie rolls her eyes, obviously done with Betty’s bullshit. “I’m going to go to the gym. I’ll be back later. Fix her.” She leaves without looking behind her and Betty’s left with just Jughead. 

“Betts,” he says as he kneels next to her, “you knew this essay was due tomorrow. Is there any reason why you waited until the last minute to do it?”

“It’s what I used to do it high school! I thought it’d be easy.” 

Jughead just chuckles as he uses his jacket sleeve to wipe her face. The more she thinks about it, the more embarrassed she becomes. She’s already having a breakdown over college? She’s pathetic. 

“Well, what do you need help with?” He asks. “I can help you out.”

They spend the next two hours working on the damn assignment but they finally finish it. Betty gives him a hug as soon as she’s done typing it up, feeling a hundred times better and lighter without the stupid assignment weighing over her.

“Thanks, Juggie. Sorry I was such a mess. I’m sorry Veronica had to pull you away from whatever you were doing. A poetry slam?” She questions. She’d heard the last part of their phone call and she had to agree with Ronnie, poetry slams were _not_ Jughead’s scene at all.

“Yeah, a girl in my bio lab does them and she invited me.” 

Betty just nods, not thinking much about it. 

“You could always come with me sometime,” he offers. This is how he typically asked her out on dates, by lightly suggesting she accompany him somewhere. He never just straight up asks her. 

“Sure, just tell me when.” 

They sit in silence for a bit and it’s kind of awkward. Betty’s not sure how to act around Jughead sometimes. It’s new territory and she isn’t really sure how this kind of stuff works. 

“I’ll see you in class?” She asks, offering him an out. 

“Yeah,” he agrees as he stands up and makes his way over to the door. 

“Thanks again, Juggie.”

He just nods and smiles at her before walking out. She hates the way she suddenly feels empty at his departure. She doesn’t know what to do with him, but she knows that she hates not having him around. It’s like ever since she agreed to working things out with him, her feelings suddenly skyrocketed and she hated to be without him. It kind of sucked honestly. Do people always feel like this with their soulmates?

She takes a shower and picks out an outfit for class tomorrow before getting into bed. Veronica still isn’t back by the time she crashes out, but she doesn’t worry. She probably just went somewhere to meet up with Archie. She wonders what it’s like to have a soulmate that you’re so close and open with. She wonders if she’ll ever have that with Jughead. It’s her final thought before she falls asleep. 

 

Her Friday passes by with ease and she immediately feels better once she turns in her essay. She doesn’t have any hard weekend assignments. She just needs to read two chapters for her political science class and define key terms so she’s looking forward to a nice and easy weekend. 

She’s also looking forward to a very quiet and peaceful weekend since Veronica’s stated that she’s going to spend the weekend over at Archie’s place. Archie’s roommate is going back home for the weekend so they’ll have the place alone. As much as she loves her friends, she can’t help but feel relief at not having to deal with them. There’s only so many times she can catch them in compromising positions before she eventually rips her eyes out of her head. 

It’s around seven in the evening when Jughead texts her and asks her what she’s up to. She looks at her book shelf that she’s organizing before texting him back that she’s not doing anything. He asks if she wants to go to dinner at some Mediterranean cafe near them. She texts back her confirmation and gets up to change clothes. 

She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was and the thought of some good Mediterranean food makes her stomach growl with want. She’s also kind of really excited to eat it with Jughead. They haven’t been on a date or anything since they started college and she was starting to miss it. 

She decides to wear a corduroy skirt with a white long sleeved top. Veronica had told her that she had to let go of the cardigans and jeans now that they were in college. Betty had rolled her eyes but she listened to her best friend, because she kind of had a point. It was time she tried something new and while she still loved her cardigans, it was nice to try different styles too. She wears her hair down too. This one is mostly because Jughead told her how much he liked it one day and well, maybe she liked that he liked it. 

It’s not long before he stops by to get her, letting her know that he’s called an Uber for them. 

“I hope we don’t get another Star Wars fan,” Betty grumbles as Jughead leads her out of the dorms. 

“What’s wrong with Star Wars?” He laughs. 

“Nothing, but remember that guy who spent the entire ride giving us Kylo Ren fun facts? He played the Imperial March like twice!”

“Kylo Ren’s kind of badass.” 

“Isn’t he the evil one?”

“Darth Vader was evil, but you’re not going to stand here and tell me that he isn’t a badass.” 

“Well, he becomes a good guy! But that’s besides the point. The point is that I can’t listen to another person wax poetry about Hayden Christensen again.” 

“He’s actually really good looking,” Jughead says softly and Betty snorts. 

“Whatever, you dork.” She loves how easy it is to talk to Jughead sometimes. Sure, it’s a bit awkward sometimes, but most of the time they’re able to talk about meaningless things for hours. She thinks that’s kind of special. 

Their Uber is already parked outside when they get there and Betty is more than relieved to see that it isn’t a Star Wars fan. Jughead seems a bit disappointed. 

Their car ride is filled with silence other than the latest hits playing in the background. Overall, it’s an enjoyable ride for Betty. 

The cafe is a bit packed when they arrive, but she isn’t surprised. They have killer food and it’s a Friday evening. 

“I have a table for two,” Jughead says to the hostess, surprising Betty. “It should be under Jones.” 

The hostess looks at something before nodding and smiling at the both of them. “Right this way, Mr. Jones.” 

Betty snorts while Jughead smiles with pride.

“Did you hear that?” He whispers to her. “She called me Mr. Jones.” 

“You’re so full of yourself,” Betty whispers back. 

They’re seated and given menus and time to study them. Betty definitely doesn’t need a minute though, she already knows what she’s getting. The tenderloin bowl with rice from here is to die for and she doesn’t think she’ll ever switch it up. 

“So I know you’ll probably think this is totally lame,” Jughead starts, “but my friend invited me to a bar tomorrow.” 

“Excuse me?” Betty laughs in disbelief. 

“Yeah, I know. They do karaoke there though and she said it’s fun.”

Two things flow through her mind at that. One: Jughead thinking karaoke is fun? In what universe? Two: Who was this _friend_? This was the second time that Jughead had mentioned some girl friend of his. Betty wasn’t completely clueless, she knew that Jughead was going to meet and make friends with people here on campus. She just didn’t know that one of them would be a girl who was so keen on inviting him everywhere with her. 

“Is this the same friend who took you to her poetry slam?”

“Yeah,” he says easily as if it’s not a big deal. Is it a big deal? Betty doesn’t really know. Jughead is practically hers, it’s not like she has anything to worry about. The world literally made them for each other. So why is she so upset?

“Since when do you think karaoke is fun?” She asks. _Why is she so bothered?_

He just shrugs. “I don’t know. Since never, I guess. This is college, though, right? Isn’t it all about venturing out and doing things you never would have before?”

“Wait,” Betty says, picking up a hand, “are you telling me that you actually _want to participate?_ I thought you meant you were just going to watch!”

“What’s the point in going to karaoke and not singing?”

“Um, watching other people embarrass themselves?” She says quickly. “You’re really going to go up there and sing?” 

“It could be fun,” he says but he doesn’t sound nearly as excited anymore. In fact he kind of looks embarrassed and now she feels like shit for it. 

“No, yeah, you’re right,” she says, trying to get him to look excited again. “It’ll be fun. I’ll be there.” 

“Really?” He asks, eyes shining again. 

“Yeah, after all how often am I going to get the chance to make fun of my soulmate?”

Jughead gives her a look that lets her know he’s less than amused yet somehow he looks satisfied; as if he loves hearing her refer to him as her soulmate in a non-rude way. She can’t lie. She loves it too. 

 

There are a lot of ways Betty pictured her Saturday night going. Going to karaoke night at a bar was _not_ one of them. She had told Jughead that she would meet him here, which was why she was currently at the bar by herself. She hadn’t been able to find him and he wasn’t answering his phone either. She didn’t worry too much, though. She’d find him sooner or later. 

For now she was enjoying people watching. There were a lot of college kids lounging around and even a few professors. She had never been to this place before but the crowd it carried let it her that it must have been popular with the college. 

Nothing interesting has happened so far. Aren’t they usually fights or something equally as entertaining at bars? She didn’t know; that’s just what her movies taught her, but it seemed a hell of a lot more fun than whatever this was. 

She’s sipping away at her root beer and she’s about to ring Jughead again when the loud rock music stops playing and a tall girl with long silver hair and eyes to match comes up the the stage. She’s strikingly beautiful and almost immediately all of the attention is on her.

“Hey, everyone!” She greets. “Thank you all for coming out to our little karaoke night. If you want to give it a try and give us a laugh, then feel free to sign up with our DJ over here! Up first, a very dear friend of mine: Jughead Jones!” 

The crowd claps and Betty’s eyes widen. _A very dear friend?_ She had never seen this girl before in her life. Who the hell was she? Was this the new girl friend that Jughead had made? No way. No fucking way. 

For some unnecessary reason, she starts to feel insecure. It’s stupid, she knows it is, she’s Jughead’s soulmate for crying out loud, but still. The girl was fucking gorgeous and Betty was as plain as a piece of bread. This had to be the world playing a cruel joke on her. 

Jughead finally walks on stage and Betty’s shocked at the way he carries himself. He’s walking tall and proud, confident. He had seemed a bit more open since college started, but she’d never seen him like this before. Affection pooled in her stomach and then vanished almost immediately as Jughead walked over to the girl and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek as well. 

What the hell?

He’s never even kissed Betty! 

She watches as Jughead introduces himself and then starts to sing a terrible version of Sister Christian. She hardly pays attention to it. She knows that she should be laughing at his terrible voice and stage dancing, but she can’t. She knows that she should be happy for him for getting out there, but she isn’t. She feels jealous at the fact that it’s some random girl who was able to bring this side of him out and not her. She was his soulmate for fucks sake. This was a joke. 

“I’ll pay you twenty bucks extra if you give me your strongest drink,” she tells the bartender. He smirks, looking her up and down before doing just that. 

 

Betty doesn’t know how many drinks she has had. The bartender just keep sliding them down her way and who was she to turn down a good drink? She didn’t know when Jughead stopped singing, but she doesn’t care. She’s feeling _good_. 

“Betts?” 

Speak of the devil. 

“Hey, Juggie,” she sings out before turning around and seeing him with the silver haired girl. “Hey, random girl.” 

“Hi,” the girl says with a snort. Betty can’t tell if she’s being sarcastic or not. She decides that she wants this girl to be mean so she’ll go with the first option. 

“What are you doing?” Jughead asks. “Are you… Betty, are you _drunk_?” 

“No,” she giggles even though she sways on her feet as she says it. 

“Who the fuck let you drink?” Jughead says, but now he sounds mad. It makes Betty sad. 

“My friend. Don’t be mad, you square.” She sticks her tongue out at him, but he just gives her a glare. 

“Hey!” He shouts over to the bartender. “Did you give her alcohol?” 

Betty whirls around and waves at the bartender with a smile. 

“His name is Jack,” she whispers to Jughead. 

“I didn’t give her anything,” Jack says with a smirk. 

“She’s only eighteen! She’s not legal yet!” 

“Like I said,” Jack says, sounding more stern, “I didn’t give her shit.” 

“Then what the fuck’s wrong with her, huh?” He grabs onto Betty and wraps his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. “I’ll have you fired.” 

“It’s not my fault she’s a lightweight,” the guy snorts. 

“Jughead, maybe we should just leave.” 

Betty glares at the silver haired girl’s words. 

“Yeah,” she says with a fake sweet voice, “maybe _my soulmate_ and I will leave together. You know, because we’re soulmates and that means I get to take him home and kiss him and fuck him.”

“Betty!” Jughead snaps at her. 

“Well, it’s true! Or at least it would be if you weren’t so scared to touch me.” She gestures to the bartender. “I bet he wouldn’t be scared to touch me.” 

Jughead growls and brings his lips down to her ear. “Watch that pretty mouth of yours, Betty, I swear to God you’re in enough trouble as it is.” 

“Gonna punish me?” She giggles out. 

“Jesus,” he sighs. “Can you please behave?”

She pouts but listens anyways. Jughead seems to see that he’s not going to get anywhere here and with a last glare and a few choice words at the bartender, he leads Betty out of the club and into a taxi. 

He tells the silver haired girl something before joining Betty in the cab and she doesn’t let her annoyance go unnoticed. 

“So she’s your new friend, huh?” 

“Drop it.”

“Why? She’s pretty.”

“She is.” 

Betty frowns at the words and slides closer to Jughead. He’s practically sitting on top of the door itself and Betty doesn’t like that he’s so far away. 

“What about me?” 

“What about you, Betty?”

“Am I pretty?”

“Jesus Christ,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. “You’re being childish right now.” 

“You didn’t answer the question,” she pouts. 

“Are you seriously doing this right now? Betty, you’re my soulmate. I don’t give a shit how pretty another girl is, I’m still going to always pick you over them. Don’t you realize that’s it’s only ever been you? I could have sworn we established this months ago.” 

“She got you to smile.”

“What?” He says, sounding exasperated. 

“You smiled and did outgoing things for her. I couldn’t do that for you. I just kept you miserable.”

_“What are you talking about?”_

She doesn’t get to answer him before she’s passing out in the back of the cab. 

 

When she wakes up, she has a pounding headache. 

“Ow,” she groans before attempting to roll over onto her side. She’s met with a hard object though and she opens her eyes to find Jughead laying down next to her, eyes closed and breathing even. 

“What the hell?” She yells, grabbing her pillow and hitting him with it. 

“What?” He answers groggily, taking the pillow from her and covering his face with it. 

“What happened last night? Did you have sex with me? _While I was drunk?_ ” 

“Does it feel like we had sex last night? Trust me when I say you’d be able to feel it the next day if we had sex.” Jughead speaks into the pillow. “We’re both still completely dressed, Betty. Use your brain.” She looks down and sees that he was right. 

“Oh.” She pauses. “So what did happen last night?” 

“You got completely wasted.” 

“Did I embarrass myself?” 

Jughead doesn’t answer. He just removes the pillow from his face and gives her a look that answers her question.

“Sorry,” she whispers. 

“I put water and Advil on the nightstand,” he tells her. “Drink it.” 

She does as he asks and then stares at him, not knowing what to say. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

Well, it’s not what she was expecting, but it’s nice. 

“I know you can’t say it back to me just yet, but that’s okay,” he tells her. “I still love you and I need you to understand that just because I start hanging around with different girls, that doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you. You’re my soulmate, Betty. You are literally the other half of my soul and no one can match that. I didn’t see color when I looked at any of them. I saw it when I looked at you and your corn colored hair.” 

“Corn colored hair?” She laughs. 

“It was so pretty, I just had to touch it. Sorry I pissed you off for the next decade.” 

Betty just snorts in response. She’s about to ask where all this came from when a sudden rush of memories floods her mind. She remembers a girl, Jughead singing, some sleazy bartender, and a whole lot of drinks. 

“Oh, crap,” she says. “Your friend probably thinks I’m a complete bitch after last night.” 

“Not really. She understood. Why were you so upset though?” 

“I was just mad that you were doing something so open and new because of her. She’s the one who talked you into going on stage and then you kissed her on the cheek…” 

“Seriously?” Jughead laughs. “Betty, it was a kiss on the cheek! And I asked you to go, didn’t I? I didn’t care about anyone else except you being there.”

“You kind of ruined Sister Christian for me,” Betty says jokingly. “But seriously, Juggie. I want this to be official. I want us to be official. I’m tired of this back and forth game.” 

“Official? I don’t know if it can get any more official than soulmates.”

“You know what I mean,” she says as she bumps him with her shoulder. 

“Betty Cooper,” he says with a grin, “are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” 

“I hate you,” she glares. 

“Oh man. Does this mean we’re going steady now?” 

Betty rolls her eyes and gets up to go over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her mouth tastes like vodka and it’s kind of grossing her out. She tosses Jughead a spare toothbrush and he follows her actions. 

When they’re both done, she faces Jughead and wraps her arms around his neck before bringing him down for a kiss. It’s gentle and sweet. He tastes minty and Betty loves it. It’s a soft kiss, one to test the water, but nothing has ever felt so right. 

“Did you seriously make us brush our teeth before kissing?” Jughead says with a smile. 

“Hygiene is very important.”

“So what does this mean, Elizabeth Cooper?”

“It mean, Forsythe Jones,” she ignores his glare, “that we’re going steady.” 

“Should I ask Archie if I can borrow his old lettermen? We can scratch out his name and put mine over it.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Don’t the guys do that in the movies? Give the girl their lettermen? I didn’t have one because you know, I was kind of known for being the broody outcast, but I’m here to give you only the best now.” 

“You’re a moron,” Betty laughs. 

“I’m serious! Oh, we should totally copy Veronica and Archie and get matching necklaces with our birthstones on them.” 

“Oh, my God,” she says as she walks away from him. 

“You’re right, too soon. We could always pull a Chrissy and John and get some badass onesies.” 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Betty says. “I want no part of this.”

“Oh no you don’t,” he tells her as she tackles her onto the bed. She laughs loudly as he grabs both of her arms and holds them above her head. “You’re stuck with me now.” 

“I think I’ve been stuck with you since you pulled my corn colored hair.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love corn?”

“Shut up!” She shouts with laughter. 

He doesn’t say anything back, he just kisses her again. So it’s kind of like she got her way. 

She could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll add more like little snippets of their lives together and stuff. Who knows :)
> 
> As always, come talk to me on [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com). <3


End file.
